How My Life Started
by theoneandlonely
Summary: A Naruto fan is dropped into her favorite Mange/Anime. How did she get here? Who brought her here? And most important... Why? This is my first fanfiction! Please read the note at the begining of the chapter! Eventual readerxSasuke


__**Hi! This is my first FanFiction i have ever written... ever. So I typed this up because I had some free time and decided to give writing a whirl! I would love revues to tell me wither to continue the story or not. If you guys want me toit shouldn't take me to long to get out the next chapter and it would be longer, this is kinda a pre-chapter or teaser. So tell me if you like it and if you want more i'll give it to you and constructive criticism is welcomed! But nothing hateful! :) (CONTAINS A FEW SPOILERS) Enjoy! **~theoneandlonely

_**I do not own Naruto or any of its characters/places/ideas only Lexi**_

_Bleh... Where Mom gets her idea of __editable__ food is beyond me..._ I ran back into my room to finish Naruto Chapter 62 that I had just bought, tears brimmed my eyes because I know Itachi was was going to die (again) soon. The joy and sorrow was about to burst inside of me from the brotherly conversation until Sasuke said, " But that makes me hate Kahona even more!". I froze, dropped the book and the anger was bubbling inside me. _I swear I am gonna hurt that kid!_ "Grr... I WISH I WAS THERE SO I COULD SLAP SOME SENCE INTO THAT BOY!"

And thats when my world went black.

_Oh my god my back hurt... what is so jacked put about my bed? Did I sleep on it wrong? ... My bed feels really itchy too and my sisters are freaking LOUD! Why did mom give them sugar this early? Ugh I don't want to get up... Wait... Was that a breeze? I don't remember turning on my fan... Who's voice is that? I know that voice! But from where?_  
"Wake up! DATTABIOO!"  
_...Naruto?!_  
"Get out of her face! You'll scare her!"  
_... Sakura..._  
"Hey guys... Whats the problem?"  
_...oooh I know this one!_  
"YOU'RE LATE!"  
_Kakashi._  
Finally my eyes aloud me to open them and what I saw made me the happiest Narutard ever. There in front of me was Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. Naruto threw his head in my direction "Hey shes up!" he exclaimed with a smile on his face.

"You don't say?!" Sakura said as she turned from Naruto to me, "Hi! Im-"

"Sakura, you're Kakashi, and my favorite Naruto Uzumaki! The future Hokage!" I had a huge goofy smile on my face that rivaled the knucklehead ninja's himself.

The three look at me with puzzled expressions on their faces.

"How do you know who we are?" Kakashi was the first to ask.

Realizing how weird I must have sounded a blush was smeared on my face. "Well you see... I'm not from here. Im from a whole different world... there are no ninjas or villages and you are all characters in a manga that I read."

"Um... I don't get it" Naruto mumbled to himself.

"So your telling us that you come from a world were we are just fictional characters?" Kakashi confirmed.

I nodded my head "Si".

"..."

_Shoot, I forget they probably don't know Spanish_.

"I-i mean, yes."

"Now I get it! This is awesome! Wait! How did you get here?"

_hmm... was it something I ate? Knowing mom thats quite the possiblity... I did'nt do anything unusual... Did I say something? "I WISH I WAS THERE SO I COULD SLAP SOME SENCE INTO THAT BOY!" ... So this is the wish I get granted and not a million dollars..._

"No clue!" I replied.

"Should we take her to the Hokage?" Sakura asked Kakashi.

"I've always wanted to meet Gramma Hokage!" I exclaimed, she always made me laugh!

"Bahahaha! Im gonna tell her you said that!" Naruto laughed as he started sprinting twards the Hokages office.

"NO! She will kill me!" I yelled at him as I ran after him.

Kakashi and Sakura were left there with the same thought.

_Now we have another Naruto on our hands..._

_Not wearing shoes, running, and a rocky dirt roads hurt! Damn Naruto! He's way to fast! At least he hasn't used the rooftop- never mind... there he goes. God my feet hurt... Theres the Hokage Building! Im almost there! Im gonna wiinn, Im gonnna wiiinnnn! _

Right then irony smacked me in the face in the shape of a HUGE white dog.

_What in the name of_- ..."Akamaru?!" The dog was on top of me licking my face. Im a huge dog person so I wound up petting and scratching him along with random praises of how is such a good boy. _Haha, Tobi... _

"Akamaru! Get off of her!" The dog jumped off with a bark but sat down next to me when I sat up.

"Hey, sorry about that! I don't know what got into him... Im Kiba by the way and this is my dog A-"

"Akamaru, I know."

A puzzled look came on Kiba's face as he was about to say something when Naruto jumped down from one of the roofs next to me.

"Hey Kiba! I guess you just met- uhh... um.." Naruto looked at me, " Uhh I never caught your name.." he said with a apologetic grin on his face.

"Oh yeah! I never told you guys! My name's Lexi!" I replied with a light blush. _Stupid-stupid-stupid..._

"So who are you Lexi? I mean, you dont look like you're from around here." Kiba asked.

Looking down I realized Dog Boy was right, I had on my neon orange sleeping shorts and a transformers t-shirt on. _Well I look attractive..._

"She comes from a world were we are characters in a manga!" the knucklehead whispered to Kiba in a mysterious voice.

Blinking in shock Kiba looked from Naruto to me. "Thats weird.. but we're happy to have ya!"  
"Woof!"

"Thanks guys!" I said smiling at the two.

"Now that you guys have been introduced, I have something to tell the Hokage!" Naruto yelled as he sprinted into the Hokage building.

"NARUTO!" I yelled for the second time that day.

_Good, shes here... I hope she can change him just in case Naruto can't..._


End file.
